


Birthday

by Schwilliam



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Jefferson isn't here, M/M, cause he's a shitlord, everyone is legal, it's like two to three years after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwilliam/pseuds/Schwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nathan decides to do something nice for Warren, but it doesn’t go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a writing prompt, “bae#1 is unaware of bae#2 bringing a friend over that night for their birthday as bae#1 lies naked in bed with a bow on their head.” Reposted from Tumblr

This had to be the literal worst decision Nathan had ever made in his life. Well besides the various times he’d mixed pills and alcohol at some Vortex parties. And his first impression on his boyfriend; a head butt does not a relationship make. Yet somehow they found themselves living together and things had gone pretty well. But stupid decisions could be made when it was for something, or someone, important.

***

It was Warren’s 20th birthday and Nathan felt it was time to do something special. Warren had always known what to get him, from favorite movies, to soft words at night, and Nathan always felt grateful that he had someone who knew so much about him and would give him as much attention as he did. So it was Nathan’s turn to finally give back the favor. If only he knew how… Feelings weren’t his forte, and he didn’t want to just take Warren out to a fancy dinner or something. Warren deserved better. He deserved to know just how much Nathan loved having him close, hearing his voice, the comfortable feeling that just flowed through Nathan when the other man was with him. Mulling over this, something clicked in Nathan’s head. Oh he knew just what to do. But he probably wasn’t going to like it.

***

The real question was whether he should add anything else. In some of the cheesy movies Warren had made them watch, there would be rose petals leading to the bedroom, candles for mood lighting, and either romantic or sexy music playing. Nathan was just thinking about all the accidents that could happen that way though. Warren clumsily slipping, one of the candles lighting a lamp on fire, Nathan losing his boner from shitty songs. As much as he wanted to just figure this out he needed help. Slipping his phone out and sighing heavily he punched in a few quick words.

_Nate: How do I impress him?_  
_Vicky: What? Warren? Are you doing something special ;)_  
_Nate: Maybe…I just don’t wanna fuck it up_  
_Vicky: Nate, it’ll be fine. Just be yourself. He’ll like whatever you do_  
_Nate: What if that sets the house on fire?_  
_Vicky: OMG! Wat are you doing?!_  
_Vicky: What*_  
_Nate: Trying to set up some romatic stuff, fuck Vick. I just need advice._  
_Vicky: Nathan Prescott, just do you. Keep it simple. The boy is going to lov what you do regardless. Chill._  
_Vicky: I expect lunch tomorrow with details._  
_Nate: Fine._

Nathan sighed and put his phone down on the bedside. Be himself, and keep it simple. He went over to the closet and rummaged around through some old Christmas presents and found a large bow in one of the bags. Sure. Why not?

***

Warren smiled brightly when he got home, Max and Chloe in tow. The trio had gone out that night with the couple saying it was a night for Warren to have some real fun, which to Max meant bowling apparently. But he wasn’t going to complain. They gorged themselves on junk food and Chloe raged at her poor throwing skills, cursing the heavens for not giving her time powers. Warren was only bummed that Nathan hadn’t joined them. So he decided they should go back to his place and have the four of them watch something. What could be a better end to birthday than relaxing at home with your best friends and your lover after all?

“So ladies, what’s the plan then? Romance? Action? Drama?” Warren asked the pair.

Warren unlocked the door and walked in, surprised to not see Nathan anywhere. Nathan had told him he was getting something together that night and it would be ready late. It was almost 11pm now, and Warren was getting somewhat worried. Chloe went to raid the fridge while Max looked at Warren who was texting Nathan.

“Everything okay Warren?”  
“Yeah, I hope.”

_Warren: Where are you? I just got home. Want to watch movies with you but need your butt to watch with._

After he pressed send Warren thought he heard Nathan’s ringtone go off in their bedroom. Was he actually home?

“Ah shit!”

Warren and Max looked over to Chloe who had just succeeded at opening up the orange juice and spilling some on herself.

“Chloe really?” Max laughed.  
“It came at me man, I was just defending myself.”

Warren rolled his eyes and laughed with Max. “Alright come on, I’ve got some towels in the bedroom and we can clean up. At this he heard his phone again and looked to see a message from Nathan.

_NatHan Solo: In bedroom. Got you a present._

Warren felt his heart warm a little at this. Nathan always wanted to give him something nice and he was happy with anything he got from the other man. As he and Chloe walked up to the door Warren was only wondering what kind of present it would be. Maybe he would set up a trip somewhere out of state; depending on if Nathan wanted to go all out. As Warren opened the door his face froze and his jaw dropped.

Nathan was lying on his chest on the bed with his hands clasped under his chin, a large red bow on his head. He was completely naked otherwise and Warren couldn’t pull his eyes away from the look in Nathan’s eyes that seemed to try to draw him physically towards the bed. The moment was probably only five seconds long, but he felt his world slow as he stared at Nathan waiting.

“Oh man that’s hella cute.”

The world came crashing back as Nathan’s face contorted between anger, confusion, and embarrassment. Chloe had doubled over laughing as Nathan, moving like lightning, had thrown covers over himself and pegged a pillow at Chloe.

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!”

Warren still couldn’t move as a heavy blush covered his face. Chloe took the pillow to her face, still laughing and staggered out of the room in tears, closing the door behind her. Nathan was sitting up in the bed, still fuming and cursing under his breath with a shade of red on his face to match Warrens.

“Why the fuck are they here?” Nathan muttered, still not looking up at Warren. Warren had finally come back from his stupor and took a few steps towards Nathan.

“W-we were gonna have a movie night tonight. I wanted us to just you know, hang out for my birthday.”  
“Glad to know I fucked everything up then. Four years and I still can’t get this right.”

Warren frowned and crossed over to the bed, crawling up to Nathan and taking his face in his hands.

“Are you seriously mad at yourself for giving me a totally sweet and sexy present? Because I’m pretty sure most people wouldn’t do this for their partner after ten years.”

Nathan’s eyes finally met Warren’s, his gaze wavering slightly.

“Nathan Prescott, you could give me socks for my birthday and I would still love you. You’re the best damn gift a guy could ever have.”

Warren moved forward, pressing his lips to Nathan into a deep kiss. He felt Nathan start to relax under his touch and kiss him back. Nathan’s hands moved down to Warren’s hips to pull him closer and into his lap. As Warren’s hands started to run through Nathan’s hair, the crinkling of the ribbon in his hair brought a grin to Warren’s face and he started to pull away from the kiss, and having a giggle fit.

“Where did you even get this idea?”  
“Vick told me to just be simple…So should I go put some clothes on and we go get to the movie?”

Warren pursed his lips, thoughts running through his head as he took out his phone, but paused when he noticed a message.

_ChLoe and Behold: Have fun you two ;P you owe us a movie night tho_

Warren laughed to himself and tossed his phone to the side before kissing Nathan firmly.

“Let’s skip the movie. I’ve got a present to enjoy.”


End file.
